Crash of the Titans
Story In the beginning of the game, Crash Bandicoot aids Coco with a butter-recycling device. Doctor Neo Cortex arrives, captures Coco and Aku Aku and encases Crunch in ice. Crash throws Coco's machine at Cortex's airship, severing the chain holding Aku Aku's cage, which causes the cage to fall into the nearby forest. After Crash rescues Aku Aku, they discover that Cortex and Uka Uka are stealing Mojo from a nearby temple and decide to stop them. On reaching the temple, Cortex reveals his plot to use the stolen Mojo to create an army of loyal mutants, which will be used to build a robot known as the Doominator, that will crush the Wumpa Island and take over the world. After failing to defeat Crash with his Yuktopus robot, Cortex boasts that Crash will never find his base and flies off, leaving Crash and Aku Aku to follow him. At Cortex's base, Uka Uka derides Cortex for failing to destroy Crash, and replaces Cortex with his niece, Nina Cortex, despite protests from Neo, N. Gin and Tiny Tiger. Nina has Coco brainwashed and makes her participate in the construction of the Doominator. Throughout the course of the game, Crash and Aku Aku interrogate Tiny Tiger, Doctor N. Gin, and Uka Uka on the whereabouts of Coco. When they confront Nina Cortex inside the Doominator robot, Nina summons her Arachnina robot and fights Crash. Crash eventually destroys the robot, liberating Coco and disabling the Doominator. The Doominator collapses and barely misses the Bandicoot home (and Crunch), sparing much of Wumpa Island. Escaping from the collapsed Doominator, Cortex praises Nina for betraying him, and promises to be more evil in the near future. The Bandicoots decide that it is time for celebration, leading Crash to shout his first word in the series and the object of their celebration: pancakes. The DS version of the game largely follows the story of the home console versions, but with minor alterations such as Nina Cortex having a greater role and the inclusion of Dingodile. The Game Boy Advance version also includes Dingodile, some plot differences, such as the Arachnina (referred to by its old name, "Spiderbot") not being the last boss, and Cortex being reinstated after Nina's defeat in the N. Trapment Island. Gameplay This game introduces more beat 'em up elements, and by stunning a Titan, Crash can then then 'jack' it, tacking control of it's powers. This is also the first game where Crash has a health bar. Level List (main version) Wumpa Island #A New Hop #A Subcumming to Age Story #A Zero's Journey #The Temple of Zoom Wastelands *The Emerald Pity *Don't Eat the Yellow Brick Road *The Blizzard of Claws'' N. Sanity Island *Life's A Beach *Operation Overboard *A Sludge Too Far *Shock and Awesome *Weapons of Mass Construction *Doomraker Uka Tree *Family Tree *Calamityville Horror *Timber Trials *Adolt Edumacation Doominator *War of the Whirls *Minority Rapport *Revengeance 2: The Revengicide Titans Spike-Porcupine/Crab-Levels 1,3,4,5,6,7,8-Small Goar-Bear/Boar-Levels 2,3,4,8-Medium Snipe-Wolf/Tropical Bird-Levels 2,3,4,12-Projectile Yuktopus-Robot/Yak/Octopus/Duck/Bagpipes-Level 4-Boss Rhinoroller-Rhino/Armadillo-Levels 5,11,16,20-Medium Shellephant-Elephant/Crab-Levels 6,7,15-Large Magmadon-Turtle/Magma-Levels 7,8,19-Small Stench-Skunk/Hawk-Levels 8,9,10,12,18-Projectile Scorporilla-Gorilla/Scorpion-Levels 9,10,16,20-Large Sludge-Chameleon/Sludge-Levels 9,10,13,15,19-Small Ratcicle-Rat/Ice-Levels 11,12,13,18-Small Battler-Bat/Razor-Levels 14,15,16,17,20-Small Eelectric-Basilisk/Electric Eel-Levels 17,18,19-Projectile Uka Uka-Uka Uka/Giant Tree-Level 17-Boss Arachnina-Spider/Robot-Level 20-Boss Minions Raticians-Rat scientist who work for Cortex; they appear in levels 1-4 Kooalas-Koala rednecks who work for Tiny; they appear in levels 5-7 Doom Monkeys-Hyperactive monkeys with missile heads that work for N Gin; they appear in levels 8-13 Voodoo Bunnies-Bunnies with voodoo powers who work for Uka Uka; they appear in levels 14-17 Brat Girls-Teenage dog girls who work for Nina; they appear in levels 18-20 Spybots-Toilet robots who appear 3 in every level Minebots-Exploding robots who appear in several levels Redesigns All the characters on Crash of the Titans have been given redisigns by Radical Entertainment. This is because the series needed modernizing, according to Radical. They have been very controversal among players. From left to right : Crunch Bandicoot, Crash and Coco's muscular friend, Coco Bandicoot, Crash's genius sister, Crash Bandicoot, the main protagonist, Aku Aku, old protector mask, Uka Uka, Aku's evil mask twin, Doctor Neo Cortex, mad scientist replaced by his niece for some reasons, Nina Cortex, Neo's emo niece and replacing him, Doctor N. Gin, Cortex's schizophrenic right handman and Tiny Tiger, Cortex's kind-mannered minion. The Following changes have been made *Crash-He has been given a more ruffled look on his fur, Sharp but small fangs (only noticeable in cutsceens with his mouth open), detailed jeans with a belt, and Tatoos on his arms. *Coco-She has her hair let down and wears a bandana in it, has cream color added to her hands and midriff like her brother, she now has blue lining on her shirt which has been raised higher to about her rib cage baring her midriff and belly button, and now wears a belt. *Crunch-now has his hair combed and greased up and has a full mechanical arm. *Cortex-has grown taller and now has blue hair. *N-Gin-has shrunk slightly and now has gray skin. *Nina-now wears a short-sleeve dress shirt and tie with a kilt more corrosponding to a private school uniform. *Tiny-now looks like a real tiger and wears a Cameo army outfit. the biggest change in him however is not his appearance, but his personality. Tiny can now talk. He pardoys Mike Tyson in the same way that Crunch pardoys Mr T in Crash Tag Team Racing. *Aku Aku-now is a round mask and has a Green Goatee *Uka Uka- now is a horizontal rectangle mask and now has fangs and bones hanging from him. also notable is that he has lost all color and is just brown. Videos Video:YouTube Poop Video:Trailer Trivia *The DS version had a different story, mutants and levels. In this version, Dingodile appears and Uka Uka and Crunch are absent. de:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot games